Back to the memories
by alebitario
Summary: Rachel realmente sabia que algo estava errado quando Santana acordou-a aquela manhã, parecia estar em cada um dos átomos de seu corpo que algo estaria dando errado e que sua vida iria mudar, parecia que estava pressentindo tudo de errado que aquele dia podia trazer... Ela só não sabia que por trás daquela surpresa desagradável havia outra realmente interessante por vir.
1. Chapter 1

O movimento por toda a casa podia ser ouvido, não que fosse muito complicado de qualquer coisa ser ouvida ali sendo que não havia sequer uma parede para que pudesse separar todos os cômodos, somente as cortinas. Mas o barulho estava começando a irritar Rachel, as luzes acessas as vozes começando a tomar conta do lugar mesmo em sussurros e alguns estrondos vez ou outra.

\- Berry, levanta! – Falou Santana simplesmente entrando no local e começando a movê-la para tirá-la de seu sono. – Caramba, hobbit! Eu preciso que você levante, eu preciso... – Ela realmente estava implorando por algo?

\- Espero que tenha um ótimo motivo, meu despertador ainda não soou e eu não dormi oito horas. Hoje à noite eu tenho ensaio e...

\- Cala a boca! Nós precisamos sair, agora. Aconteceu um acidente, vamos para o hospital.

A mente de Rachel não precisou de muito mais para começar a realmente trabalhar, sem mais perguntas a morena levantou e começou a se vestir sem prestar atenção em mais nada. Os murmúrios continuavam fora de seu espaço, então ela decidiu começar a juntar algumas coisas que poderia precisar, mesmo sem saber para onde realmente estava indo nas próximas horas. Era o básico, carregador, fone de ouvido, um livro simples, algum dinheiro, seus documentos, barrinhas energéticas e mais uma ou outra coisa que ela achou que gostaria. Levantou e foi até o banheiro, para ai então comer algo e já estaria pronta, para quem quer que tivesse tido um acidente.

Quando Rachel apareceu na cozinha notou que Santana estava tomando um café e tinha o celular em mãos, fazia muito tempo que não via a latina daquela forma e para complementar ela balançava a perna, incapaz de ficar parada. Kurt estava com o rosto enfiado nas mãos e os braços apoiados na mesa, Blaine afagava suas costas, mas não parecia tão bem assim. Rapidamente Rachel caminhou e foi fazer suas tarefas matinais, comer algo, ainda perdida no que estava acontecendo ali, mas com receio de perguntar.

\- Acabei de receber uma mensagem, Britt encontra a gente lá, vai pegar uma conexão direta, Sam e Mercedes nos encontram na estação e Artie não conseguiu se livrar da filmagem, então se precisarmos dele, estará lá amanhã.

\- E sobre Puck? – Perguntou rapidamente Blaine para Santana que suspirou.

\- Nenhuma noticia ainda. – Bufou e coçou a testa, assim que Rachel tinha terminado todos os amigos já estavam na porta, honestamente? Ela estava se sentindo cansada de estar por fora, mas não tinha muito que ela pudesse fazer no momento.

Rapidamente todos estavam no taxi e Rachel começou a notar que a tensão só crescia, Kurt estava um pouco melhor agora e tinha as mãos entrelaçadas com Blaine, mas Santana estava tremendo no banco da frente, sua respiração estava longe de estar controlada e ela estava com o olhar vago, como se sua cabeça estivesse em outro lugar.

"Mas que porra de acidente foi esse e onde estamos indo?" – Rachel alisou a saia e tratou de olhar para fora enquanto cruzava as pernas. Sabia que a primeira parada seria a estação, ai descobriria o que aconteceu, nem que precisasse fazer um escândalo para isso.

Não demorou muito para que chegassem, mas Rachel estranhou notando que chegaram na estação rodoviária, mas era a grand central e ai ela notou que sairiam da cidade. Suas mãos fecharam-se na sua bolsa e somente seguiu os amigos, viu que Mercedes estava enrolada em Sam e suspirou notando que era claro que eles sabiam o que estava acontecendo. _Todo mundo, menos ela._

\- Hey... Nós compramos passagem para todos, saímos em 10 minutos, chegaram bem a tempo. – Comentou Sam e deu um sorriso torto, algo que não combinava com ele, para então Santana agradecer.

\- Como aconteceu? – Perguntou Mercedes e foi ouvido um suspiro coletivo, Rachel estava perto de dar um soco no nariz de alguém. – Eu digo... Achei que...

\- Olha, eu explico isso no trem, é bem melhor. – Comentou Santana e ganhou um aceno de afirmação dos amigos.

Caminharam silenciosamente e Rachel se aborreceu porque não conseguiu ver para onde estavam indo nos bilhetes e nem no trem, porque Sam entregou-os todos em conjunto. Rachel caminhou em silêncio e sentou onde foi mandada, Kurt e Blaine sentaram-se com ela enquanto os outros tomavam o espaço logo na frente deles. Aqueles assentos não eram para mais de duas pessoas, mas pelo jeito o assunto era realmente sério.

\- Parece que não tem sorte mesmo, não é? – Comentou Kurt dando um sorriso triste e erguendo a cabeça, a voz dele parecia mais grossa. – Eu estava começando a realmente me apegar, nas últimas vezes em que...

\- NINGUÉM MORREU, KURT! – Santana praticamente gritou, batendo com certa força na mesa que separava o grupo, Rachel tremeu e encolheu-se apoiando as mãos sobre a bolsa. – O acidente foi por cagada do outro cara, ele atravessou a toda o sinal vermelho e acertou com tudo o carro que foi jogado para longe e com o impacto...

\- Santana... – Mercedes pegou a mão da latina quando Rachel arqueou a sobrancelha. Aquilo estava começando a ficar complicado e ela sabia ao menos que um acidente havia acontecido, mas ela estava com medo de quem podia ter sofrido.

O silêncio tomou conta do lugar por mais algum tempo, Rachel estava olhando para fora notando o caminho de forma tranquila, pensando sobre o que Santana havia dito sobre não ter nenhuma morte envolvida e seus pensamentos indo para Finn, a tatuagem em sua lateral foi tocada discretamente com a ponta dos dedos.

Querendo descobrir se algum dos seus amigos havia visto algo, ela correu os olhos pelo lugar, todos pareciam estar perdidos em seus próprios mundos, ninguém chorava ali, apesar de suas expressões preocupadas e principalmente ninguém mais falava uma palavra até aquele momento. Isso foi quebrado em seguida.

\- Vamos direto do hospital da estação? Ai nos dividimos em dois grupos, para arrumar tudo da melhor forma. – Comentou Blaine que recebeu um acenar enfático de seu noivo em confirmação, Sam batia o pé no chão algumas vezes.

\- Acho que seria melhor Santana e Mercedes irem ao hospital e nós irmos ao... – Rachel olhou o amigo e esperou que ele continuasse, mas o loiro somente fez um sinal com a mão e suspirou. – Brittany vai estar lá esperando, não é? – Voltou-se para Santana. A frustração estava consumindo Rachel e ela não estava falando nada ainda, era um recorde.

\- Me mandou mensagem a pouco que já está nos esperando no hospital, mas que não é avisada de nada e que ninguém a deixa entrar no quarto. – Ela deu de ombros e todos murmuraram como aquilo era esperado em um momento como aquele.

O silencio voltou e a diva enfiou as unhas nas palmas das mãos, realmente inconformada que ela não sabia o que estava acontecendo quando todos sabiam, ela odiava ser deixada de fora de algo, mas mais ainda quando um amigo estava precisando. Ela sempre foi cem por cento pelo time, não foi? Bem, tinha suas razões por trás, mas mesmo assim ela nunca quis nenhum de seus amigos machucados e cada vez que isso acontecia, ela se via perdida. E _culpada_.

Os fones de ouvido não levaram um minuto para que tivessem seu nó desfeito e rapidamente a morena começou a ouvir sua música, tranquilamente ouvindo as músicas que ela cantaria em Funny Girl em algumas horas na voz da perfeita Barbra. Notou que os lábios de nenhum de seus amigos voltou a se mover e ficou agradecida quando isso aconteceu, ela não queria perder mais nada do que falavam. Já parecia estar perdendo tanto.

Uma mão tocou seu joelho e rapidamente ela tirou os fones encarando a latina com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

\- Podemos dividir garotas no hospital e caras resolvendo as coisas? – Santana nunca pareceu tão amigável, nem mesmo quando elas fizeram as pazes cantando _Be Okay_ no Glee club.

\- Oh, claro Sant. – Sorriu amigável e notou que a outra murmurou um "obrigado". Aquilo era realmente algo sério e agora Rachel estava assustada. Já fazia mais de uma hora que estavam viajando e esperava que logo chegariam.

\- É um apartamento ou é no campus? – Perguntou Kurt franzindo o cenho, Rachel queria gritar.

\- _Merda..._ – Comentou Mercedes e massageou as têmporas, mas logo o namorado pegou suas mãos para acalmá-la. – É um apartamento, mas eu não consigo lembrar onde ele fica.

\- De toda forma, está no St. Raphael. – Santana soltou em seguida, dando de ombros. – É algumas quadras dali, porque eu lembro que é bem perto do campus. Não consigo me lembrar se é Park St. ou York St. – Reclamou tamborilando os dedos na perna.

Rachel estava tentando lembrar o que era St. Raphael e apertou a alça da bolsa em seus dedos, algo na sua cabeça realmente gritava, como se quisesse dar um aviso, como se alguma bomba praticamente estivesse caindo no seu colo, mas ela não conseguia juntar as peças.

Assim que o trem parou Rachel olhou em volta lendo a placa, mas quando conseguiu ler o final "Union State", ela não conseguiu identificar quaisquer outras palavras e já fora puxada por Santana e enfiada em um taxi. Ela só podia estar dormindo para estar tão desligada assim e não conseguir olhar nada e nem sequer saber onde estava, aquilo parecia ridículo até pra ela.

E ela realmente se xingou por todo o caminho, que durou mais ou menos sete minutos, porque não sabia onde estava e agora eram praticamente oito horas da manhã. Só que tudo isso foi perdido quando ela saiu do taxi e realmente viu o nome do hospital, seu rosto ficou realmente branco e as mãos começaram a tremer na mesma hora.

Rapidamente repassou o que Santana havia dito sobre o acidente, o sinal vermelho, a batida e que ninguém morrera, mas não sabia como estava... Odiou-se mentalmente por não conseguir trabalhar com aquela notícia e largou as amigas para trás correndo hospital a dentro, parou na recepção e suspirou.

\- Eu estou aqui... Um acidente... Visitar... – Não juntou as palavras de forma apropriada e pela terceira vez ela se sentiu perdida, havia sido o terceiro acidente que podia ter tirado alguém dela e a diva não estava processando isso.

\- Rachel! Que bom que vocês finalmente chegaram! – A voz de Brittany foi o que acordou a morena de seus pensamentos de perda no exato momento em que falou e jogou seus braços entorno dela. Só Brittany para conseguir acalmar qualquer um daquela forma.

De alguma forma todas as noticias ruins da vida de Rachel eram só o que se passava por sua mente, ela lembrava dos baques que a vida lhe dera, mas pensava nos dois que a deixavam mais abalada. O primeiro era o acidente de Quinn no dia de seu casamento, lembrava-se do medo que tivera e lembrava-se de quanto tempo passou com a loira no hospital até que ela voltasse para a escola. E o segundo... Rachel levou a mão a tatuagem de Finn e suas costelas e tentou segurar quaisquer lágrimas.

Lembrou-se do que fazia quando fora avisada, lembrou-se do mundo caindo ao seu entorno enquanto ela saía da mesa da cozinha e deslizava até seu quarto, lembrou-se que não conseguia falar, comer, ou fazer qualquer coisa direito além de realmente chorar e lamentar tudo que não tinham vivido e realmente desejando que ele pudesse estar de volta. Finn sempre seria um amor épico, ela sabia disso, mas ela também sabia que aquele homem de sorriso bobo queria vê-la feliz e era por isso que lutava todos os dias desde então.

\- York, Santana, fica no centro. – Respondeu Brittany com um sorriso enquanto Santana repetia a ordem para os garotos. Rachel piscou algumas vezes e notou que ela estava na sala de espera com as outras amigas, realmente esperando que alguém pudesse dizer para elas como... Ela não conseguia nem pensar nisso.

\- O que eles precisam fazer lá? – Rachel virou-se para a latina assim que notou que ela desligara o celular.

\- Vão pegar roupas, precisam comunicar a faculdade e também verificar o acidente e pertences, Berry. – A baixinha acenou e fechou os olhos descansando na cadeira, ela estava com uma dor de cabeça realmente muito forte.

Assim que os olhos abriram a visão da médica parada na frente delas tomou conta e a morena precisou respirar fundo algumas vezes para poder se dar conta do que acontecia. O nome dela parecia muito pequeno para que ela pudesse ler, apesar de ser um nome comprido, então ela levantou e colocou as mãos envolvendo o corpo enquanto estava próxima a ela.

\- Vocês é quem estão aguardando pela vitima do acidente de carro? – Perguntou a médica e rapidamente viu acenos das meninas. – Eu sou do departamento de neurologia do hospital, meu nome é Jennifer Block, eu geralmente fico em outro prédio, mas fui chamada especialmente para o caso.

\- Poderia nos explicar o que aconteceu com ela? – A médica olhou para cada uma das garotas e acabou suspirando, ela odiava aquele tipo de notícia e Rachel notou quando ela começou a se preparar para dá-las.

\- Eu preciso de alguém que tenha alguma relação com o paciente, qualquer tipo de relação para que eu possa falar esse tipo de coisa, ao mínimo familiar ou...

\- Sou a namorada. Só, por favor, eu preciso saber de algo. – Improvisação sempre foi o que Rachel fez de melhor, e ela já tinha feito aquilo antes, usado aquelas falas várias vezes. – Não consigo mais ficar sem notícias, por favor. – Uma lágrima rolou de seus olhos enquanto várias outras esperavam para seguir o mesmo caminho.

Todas as meninas olharam para Rachel e Mercedes acompanhou a outra diva com a mentira sussurrando que tudo ficaria bem e abraçando-a pelo ombro, Santana e Brittany se apoiaram uma na outra e mantiveram o olhar na amiga como se tentassem passar algum conforto e a médica de cabelos castanhos e olhos claros suspirou novamente.

\- O impacto foi realmente muito forte, o choque que houve no momento jogou o carro para o lado e ele chegou a tombar algumas vezes. A sorte é que havia acabado de arrancar com o carro e ele estava em baixa velocidade, vou falar em termos simples aqui... Quando o carro foi jogado, o cérebro acompanhou a mesma velocidade e quando o movimento parou, ele continuou se movendo. Houve uma concussão realmente grave. Nós estamos somente esperando os resultados dos exames para ver qual a extensão de cada um dos danos e nesse momento a medicação está sendo tirada, assim não demorará muito para que desperte.

\- Nós vamos poder visitar? – Perguntou Rachel agora realmente preocupada, o lábio estava curvado em um pequeno bico e suas lágrimas agora eram reais, ela estava imensamente preocupada.

\- Você, sim. Por ser a namorada e todo paciente precisar de um acompanhante por ordens gerais, suas amigas poderão esperar aqui. Eu conseguiria te fornecer um crachá e assim poderá circular pelo hospital. – Comentou a doutora Block e maneou a cabeça. – Eu vou somente precisar que me acompanhe para preencher alguns documentos.

Rachel afirmou e secou as lágrimas, tentando não chorar, as amigas deram sorrisos pequenos de agradecimento por ela estar tomando a frente daquela forma quando nenhuma delas podia, então a diva caminhou pelo hospital sendo guiada por uma enfermeira que a doutora Block chamara.

\- Só precisa escrever essas pequenas informações, menina e ai tiramos uma foto para montar uma credencial pra ti. – Sorriu a mulher que era um pouco mais baixa que a morena, mas ela sorriu em agradecimento e começou a escrever suas informações, nome, sobrenome, telefones para contato, endereço de residência, grau de aproximação com o paciente e várias outras coisas simples. Então tirou uma foto e em seguida recebeu seu pequeno crachá.

Rachel voltou para perto de suas amigas e olhou para Santana que rapidamente levantou e afastaram-se um pouco das outras duas meninas, a mais baixa suspirou e então encostou-se na parede.

\- Cadê Noah? E os meninos? – Perguntou tentando imaginar toda aquela situação e rapidamente notou que a latina não estava nada bem, seu nível de preocupação deveria estar alto.

\- Não conseguimos contato com Puck, isso de aeronáutica é uma merda. – Reclamou e apoiou uma das mãos na parede ao lado da cabeça de Rachel. – Os meninos mandaram mensagem que estão organizando tudo que podem no apartamento e que já estão vendo as coisas com o carro.

\- Continua tentando achar Noah, ele vai querer saber sobre isso. – Pensou em seu irmão judeu e coçou a testa para então desencostar-se da parede e firmar a bolsa em seu ombro. – Eu acho que é melhor que eu vá ver como está toda essa situação, no que eu descobrir mais, volto para falar com você e as meninas.

Santana afirmou com um aceno e deixou que a diva fosse, voltando para os braços de Brittany, Rachel havia recebido informações de onde era o quarto e foi a passos lentos para lá, passou toda manhã daquela forma mesmo, não tinha porque acelerar agora. Assim que achou a porta do quarto uma enfermeira estava pairando próxima e pediu a confirmação de credencial, assim que notou que estava tudo certo sorriu e permitiu sua entrada.

A porta abriu já esperando uma visão devastadora, mas a primeira coisa que ela notou foi o cheiro forte que estava no lugar, parecia que sangue fresco dominava. O bipe que controlava seu coração e alguns outros barulhos de outras máquinas enchia os ouvidos e quando colocou seus olhos na cama suas mãos tremeram.

A perna estava elevada e engessada, o corpo exposto tinham alguns roxos e os braços alguns ralados e cortes assim como as agulhas que ligavam ao sangue que recebia depois de tanta perda, fios cobriam seu tórax, mas sua maior surpresa foi ao olhar para sua face, estava com uma expressão tranquila e a testa estava com uma marca praticamente preta de tão escura, contrastando com a pele clara. Agora só precisava acordar e assim poderiam descobrir a extensão de seus danos cerebrais.

Rachel tremeu só de pensar quais poderiam ser.


	2. Chapter 2

Os meninos caminhavam assim que saíram do taxi, depois que Brittany confirmou o lugar onde o apartamento era e rapidamente eles foram para lá. A chave foi fornecida por Santana que a conseguiu de uma forma bem Lima Heights, mas eles estavam sentindo o peso, porque em quase dois anos eles nunca tinham estado ali e aquilo era realmente tão ruim.

Não demoraram-se para entrar e começar a subir as escadas para o apartamento 4D e assim fazer tudo que estava em sua lista bem planejada. Sam abriu a porta e rapidamente os amigos começaram a tomar o lugar, ele era incrivelmente sóbrio, desde a decoração clássica da sala, sem cores animadas em quase canto nenhum a não ser algumas fotos.

Foram pelo pequeno corredor e encontraram o quarto que somente ostentava uma cama de casal e uma porta que daria para o closet simples. Do outro lado tinham duas portas, uma levou a um lugar com um sofá-cama, mas também era um escritório ainda mais animado que o restante da casa, tendo várias coisas coloridas e principalmente tinham várias fotos espalhadas por uma das paredes, fazendo uma montagem, a cadeira confortável que dava para a grande mesa coberta por papéis, uma caneca grande e um computador pessoal que jazia desligado. A outra porta eles tinham quase certeza que era um banheiro.

A cozinha, que tinha ligação direta com a sala, sendo separados somente por um balcão, tinha um tom leve com tudo incrivelmente metalizado e foi ali que eles reuniram-se para começar a ver o que precisariam levar dali.

\- As ordens foram claras, precisamos de roupas e eu acho melhor isso ficar contigo Kurt. – Comentou Sam e teve acenos de concordância. – E também precisamos ver o carro, resgatá-lo e resolver as coisas com seguro, que eu me responsabilizo. – Novamente acenos de confirmação.

\- E eu vou ver objetos pessoais que precisem ser levados para o hospital e também vou lidar para comunicar quem falta ser comunicado do estado geral dos fatos. – Comentou Blaine.

\- Quanto tempo de hospital? – Perguntou Kurt levando uma mão até sua nuca e apertando, Blaine bebeu um gole de uma água que achou na bem abastecida geladeira, parecia que alimentação era uma prioridade.

\- Ainda não sabemos, amor. – Blaine suspirou e então fechou a garrafa de água caminhando até uma prateleira suspensa que tinha o telefone sem fio e também uma agenda com números gerais. – Obrigado a Deus pela organização. – Comentou e mostrou em seguida o número do seguro para Sam, Kurt já havia desaparecido.

Demoraram-se em suas tarefas, realmente organizando cada coisa. Kurt demorou-se nas roupas querendo lembra-se bem do que era usado. Blaine pegou uma mochila para colocar computador, celular, e outros itens, livros e coisas que pudessem ser úteis de maneira geral. Depois ele começou a ligar para várias pessoas da lista que achou enquanto tentava dar a notícia. Eles esperaram enquanto Sam saía para resolver as coisas com o carro e depois voltar.

\- Consegui resolver tudo, o carro vai ser substituído e descobri também que o cara que bateu está no hospital também. – Comentou Sam e passou a mão pelo cabelo, como queria que Puck estivesse ali. - Mas ainda vamos precisar passar na faculdade, sabe como é, não podemos simplesmente deixá-los no escuro sobre toda essa situação.

\- Vamos então primeiro passar lá, conversar com o reitor e ver o que vamos poder fazer para ajudar, depois quem podemos voltar ao hospital. – Blaine levantou do sofá e começou a reunir as coisas para levarem.

\- Eu vou ligar para as meninas no caminho, descobrir se elas já sabem de algo e se Santana ainda não matou ninguém. – No que Kurt falava, já ia abrindo a porta e logo todos os rapazes estavam em seu caminho.

#

Santana passava a mão por seu jeans querendo colocar suas mãos entorno do pescoço de Berry e apertá-lo até que ela parasse de respirar, pelo simples motivo que ela simplesmente não voltava para dar-lhe notícias. Brittany tinha buscado café para as três e era aquilo que mantinha Mercedes de pé, porque o sono estava batendo em sua porta fortemente.

\- Vocês são as garotas que estão esperando por notícias sobre o acidente de carro? – Perguntou uma garota, ela tinha o cabelo em um castanho claro e os olhos azuis que pareciam estar iluminando o lugar, a pose forte e um corpo que estava a mostra pelo shorts e regata que fez até mesmo Santana e Brittany ficarem assustadas.

\- Somos, mas você não é médica. – Comentou Mercedes percebendo que a parte lésbica do grupo estava incrivelmente ocupada babando no corpo da outra. – Você é?

\- Perdão, meu nome é Adrianne Talbot eu sou amiga da... Vítima. – A garota acabou franzindo o cenho para falar a última palavra e então suspirou para dar continuidade. – Fazemos faculdade e dividimos o dormitório até que arranjamos apartamentos vizinhos.

\- Ah sim, nós ainda não tivemos notícias, mas Rachel está lá dentro como namorada. – Brittany comentou com um sorriso nos lábios e relaxou na cadeira sem sequer notar o olhar preocupado de Adrianne para ela.

\- Na-Namorada? – A voz da morena chegou a falhar, mas Mercedes levantou num pulo e passou seu braço por ela, pegando a garota para passear e quem sabe assim entender o que estava acontecendo ali. – Ele vai ficar bem? - Perguntou assim que soube de tudo por ali.

\- Ainda não sabemos se ele vai ficar bem, Adrianne, mas é um risco que vamos ter que correr. – A diva negra deu de ombros e olhou para Santana que já estava parecendo um pouco mais tranquila com o que Brittany dizia a ela, inclusive dando alguns sorrisos.

As quatro meninas estavam em um silêncio tranquilo, esperando que alguém saísse para dar-lhes notícias ou então que os meninos chegassem o que viesse primeiro.

#

Rachel beijou-lhe a testa e rapidamente saiu do quarto, caminhou pelos corredores lentamente até que viu os amigos, todos eles, com o adicional de uma morena que ela não conhecia. Franziu o cenho e sorriu leve, somente esperando para que alguém gritasse, mas quando todos abriram a boca no mesmo momento ela ergueu a mão. Drama, típico.

\- Uma perna quebrada, vários roxos e totalmente inconsciente... Mas é só isso, não tem o que mais se preocupar. – Ela comentou e alisou a saia apertando as mãos em seguida, respirou fundo. – Ainda temos que esperar para que acorde.

\- Trouxemos as coisas, caso precise de algo, Rach. – Comentou Sam e entregou a mochila que estava em suas costas para a pequena morena e a abraçou carinhosamente. Era a única coisa que ainda era boa sobre o Glee club, eles eram família.

\- O que podemos fazer agora? – Perguntou Kurt com as mãos entrelaçadas em seu colo.

\- Quem é essa, falando nisso? – Complementou Blaine olhando para a morena recém chegada, que ninguém apresentara a ninguém. Rachel voltou a atenção novamente a ela e encostou a cabeça no ombro do amigo.

\- Perdão, sou Adrianne e sou...

\- Mais uma das muitas pessoas que não sabemos sobre a existência, previsível. – Rachel comentou visivelmente amuada e então cruzou os braços entre si e Sam que a apertou como quem estava mandando-a calar a boca.

\- Você é quem mesmo? – A garota inclinou a cabeça e arqueou uma sobrancelha e todo mundo estava notando como ela parecia uma versão morena de Quinn na época de HBIC. – Ah sim, eu ouvi falar de ti, Rachel Berry a diva do glee club.

\- Garota, acho melhor você abaixar sua bola, porque se não eu realmente vou totalmente lima heights nessa sua bunda siliconada. – Reclamou Santana já de pé para defender a amiga. Todos os amigos viraram para fitá-la.

Alguns segundos se passaram enquanto todos esperavam o que ia acontecer até que notaram a presença da doutora Block estava também observando com os braços cruzados. Desde o momento que chegaram ela podia dizer que aquele era um grupo bem diferente dos que estava habituada.

\- Alguma notícia, doutora? – Mercedes foi a primeira a notar sua presença e realmente falar algo.

\- O batimento está agitado e claramente vai acordar, então a namorada e... – Ela abaixou o olhar para que pudesse realmente lembrar-se do nome para então sorrir. – Senhorita Lopez, quem consta no registro geral de chamada do aluno, podem entrar comigo?

#

Aquela dor de cabeça estava incrivelmente incomoda, parecia que uma bola de demolição havia atingido diretamente sua cabeça. Tinha um barulho chato e repetitivo ao fundo e definitivamente o silencio além disso, bem ou era até que algumas vozes começaram a sussurrar ao seu entorno, aquilo estava criando uma dor de cabeça ainda maior.

Mas um segundo... Onde estava? Não conseguia recordar-se de ter ido dormir, mas também não se recordava de muita coisa. A voz estava começando a falar algo mais alto, onde desliga? A dor de cabeça já estava forte de mais para que pudesse aguentar e ainda tinha sua perna que parecia latejar, algo em seu braço e por Deus o que era aquilo grudado em seu peito?

\- Pode me ouvir? Aperte minha mão. – Aos seus ouvidos aquilo parecia uma frase incrivelmente cliché, ou era outra palavra? Os dedos fecharam-se entorno de uma mão fria e começaram a sentir os anéis que ali estavam. Em seguida o esforço se tornou muito grande e soltou, mas houve um suspiro.

MERDA, porque decidiu abrir os olhos de toda forma? No que o direito levemente entreabriu aquela luz começou a segar completamente, fazendo com que tudo ficasse mais tranquilo. Maldita luz forte. Hm, era certo praguejar? Não fazia muito sentido em sua mente... Só queria descobrir como chegara ali.

\- Consegue nos dizer seu nome? – A voz não era mais conhecida do que a última, na verdade não se lembrava de nenhuma, então deveriam ser pessoas aleatórias, mas não tentaria abrir seus olhos novamente para tentar ver quem podiam ser. Onde seus pais estavam? – Consegue nos dizer onde está? – A voz tentava novamente, insistente e incrivelmente chata.

Como supostamente deveria saber onde estava, nem sequer conseguia se lembrar como chegava na cama depois que várias vezes dormiu no sofá ou na cama dos pais, aquela dúvida também se abatia quando ia dormir na casa dos amigos e acordava somente querendo entender como tinha dormido ali.

\- Não era para já termos alguma resposta? – Aquela terceira voz estava um pouco mais perto e em algum momento que veio a seguir, podia sentir os dedos começando a acariciar seu cabelo. Mas aquela mulher não era sua mãe, porque estava tocando daquela forma seu cabelo?

\- A mente ainda pode estar bem confusa e ainda assim teremos que avaliar os danos causados pelo acidente. – Aquela segunda voz respondeu, mas tudo só fez sua mente dar uma guinada ainda maior em busca de respostas e com isso a cabeça começou a doer ainda mais. Que acidente?

Agora não era mais uma boa hora para manter-se de olhos fechados e não saber o que estava acontecendo, tomou uma longa respiração por aquela coisa que estava em seu rosto e em seguida começou novamente a abrir os olhos, eles lacrimejaram um pouco, mas a mão que estava em seu cabelo secou as lágrimas que caíram.

\- Olha só quem resolveu voltar ao mundo dos vivos. – Assim que ouviu a segunda voz, os olhos correram e se depararam com uma mulher alta, de pele bronzeada e estava com o cabelo solto, preto e ondulado, modelando seu rosto. Uma completa estranha, mas tinha cara de ser latina.

Sem conhecer a primeira pessoa, decidiu passar para a segunda e correu os olhos até a mulher que estava a sua direita, ela era um pouco mais velha, cabelos castanhos e não dizia completamente nada, mas era provavelmente a médica, jaleco, estetoscópio e tudo o mais entregavam-na completamente.

Por fim subiu o rosto e sentiu que algo a atrapalhava, então a mulher que estava acariciando seu cabelo moveu-se para que pudesse estar na sua vista, ela tinha o cabelo castanho, usava uma franja, tinha um sorriso nos lábios e os olhos não saiam de si de forma curiosa. Não fazia ideia de quem era essa pessoa também.

\- Consegue lembrar-se de quem é? – Perguntou a médica que começava a analisar várias coisas em pranchetas, máquinas e outras coisas.

\- Sim, consigo. – A voz saiu rouca e diferente do que se lembrava, a garganta estava um tanto seca e aquilo gerou uma tosse que doeu suas costelas e a cabeça ainda parecendo que iria explodir. – Posso ter um copo d'água?

\- Já te consigo um. – Replicou a médica que em seguida se inclinou começando exames de corpo geral, mas o sorriso gentil nos lábios. – Qual é a última coisa que se lembra?

\- Algumas luzes, nada de muito concreto. Acidente? – Parecia um júri, tréplica acontecendo e rapidamente tomada de resposta e pergunta que se segue, enquanto as duas outras garotas franziam o cenho, impacientes.

\- Um babaca cortou o sinal vermelho e bateu na lateral do seu carro, se eu pegar ele, eu mato. – Agora fora a vez da garota com aparência latina falar, até mesmo para arquear a sobrancelha doía e logo notou que ali tinham pontos. Merda.

A terceira garota no quarto estava estranhamente quieta e fazia um carinho leve em seu cabelo ainda, mas não fazia ou falava mais nada, vez ou outra começando a brincar de traçar em alguns pontos. O gesto era reconfortante, mas desesperador ao mesmo tempo.

Quem são essas pessoas?

\- Nossos amigos estão lá fora, todo mundo do glee club. – A garota quieta comentou e então pelo canto dos olhos pode notar a afirmação da médica para que prosseguisse. – Consegue se lembrar deles?

\- Glee club? Não, quem são? – Perguntou com sua confusão aparente e notou que a resposta preocupou a todos que lançaram um olhar nervoso para si e depois para a médica que sorriu apaziguadora.

\- Hm... Você se lembra quem nós somos? – A garota perguntou novamente e agora tirou a franja de seus olhos que tinham um brilho preocupado.

\- Desculpe, mas não. – Por mais que forçasse a memória, nada parecia aparecer para esclarecer tudo aquilo, então a garota que estava em pé sentou e o carinho em seu cabelo cessou. Somente a médica parecia calma.

\- Isso é comum, você pode estar confusa sobre muitas coisas depois do acidente. – Por fim ela tratou de trocar alguns curativos e dosar melhor a quantia de sangue que era recebida. – Lembra-se de sua família? Ou da cidade onde mora?

\- Lima, Ohio. – Começou e mordeu a parte interior da bochecha tendo alguns flashes. – Eu lembro de minha mãe, pai, irmã, alguns primos, meus avós e um bebê...

\- Você consegue se lembrar de seus nomes, pode dizê-los? – Era algo que ela se lembrava e parecia que a médica queria se agarrar a isso, assim como as outras duas mulheres que se inclinaram para frente, esperando uma resposta.

\- Judy, Russel, Frannie, a bebê é Beth e eu sou... Ahn, bem... Eu sou Lucy Q. Fabray.


	3. Chapter 3

Todos já haviam deixado o quarto de Quinn com um pouco de medo do que poderia estar acontecendo, então reuniram-se com seus amigos novamente e todos sentaram na sala de espera parecendo realmente abatidos com as notícias atuais.

\- Ela realmente não se lembra de nenhum de nós? – Perguntou Mercedes que estava encostada em Sam com uma expressão triste.

\- É para eu estar lá em alguns minutos e nós vamos começar a perguntar várias coisas, tentar ver até onde ela lembra... Na parte principal ela vai até ser Lucy e demorou para absorver que ela não era mais aquela garota. – Comentou Rachel que era uma das poucas pessoas de pé, então coçou a nuca ainda nervosa. – Ela não se lembra de nenhum de nós, lembra-se de Beth, mas não sabe quem é o pai e principalmente ela não se lembra de nada parecido com cheerios, yale e onde ela está agora.

\- Isso é realmente possível? – Perguntou agora Adrianne com os braços cruzados, levemente isolada do restante das pessoas.

\- Quando aconteceu a batida e o carro foi jogado para a lateral, o cérebro continuou o movimento e foi praticamente pressionado em uma só lateral do crânio. – Rachel realmente não se intimidava, ela nem percebia que era ela quem respondia tudo. – E quando o movimento parou, a conexão entre a parte esquerda e direita foi momentaneamente esquecida com a união ao fato que ele ficou privado de ar por algum tempo devido a uma parada cardíaca que ela teve... A junção dos fatores podia ter causado coisas piores, mas as sequelas estão sendo vistas.

\- Fale a nossa língua Rachel. – Comentou Kurt mordendo o lábio.

\- Ela podia estar com deficiências gerais, poderia estar morta, paraplégica e outras mil coisas. – Reclamou e parou de andar olhando para todos os amigos que estavam sentados. – Mas ela só está com uma perna quebrada, está falando, está pensando e só perdeu a memória. É recuperável. Ela está viva! E ainda pode mover seu corpo, é isso que me importa.

Rachel realmente gostava de saídas dramáticas, então ela virou e saiu andando com o rumo sendo exatamente o quarto da garota que estava acidentada e não lembrava da porcaria que era sua cara, nem o que havia feito para ela, nem mesmo todos as brigas que tinham tido, os problemas, o passado... Por que mesmo aquilo era ruim?

A morena abriu a porta e entrou silenciosamente, Quinn assistia televisão e estava sem aparelhos para respiração e só tomava soro, sem mais sangue diretamente na veia, o que era incrivelmente melhor para a visão. Rachel caminhou até o sofá, agora só precisava esperar a médica.

\- Ahn, desculpe... – Quinn começou a falar, mas não conseguia se lembrar do nome da garota no momento.

\- Rachel, mas pode me chamar de alguma outra forma, caso queira... – Deu de ombros, para quem já havia sido chamada de ManHands, Hobbit, Gnomo, Anã e assim ia indo, qualquer outra coisa ela podia aguentar.

\- Rachel! Então, eu posso perguntar... Nós somos amigas? A doutora disse que é minha namorada, mas... – A sobrancelha da loira subiu e a morena notou que até mesmo ela estava duvidando daquela mentira. – Eu só não consigo me ver sendo... Lésbica. Espero que não fique ofendida com isso, apesar de tudo.

\- Não Quinn, nós somos amigas, sim. Ao menos é o que pode ser chamado depois de tudo que já passamos... Sua parte lésbica foi só uma noite com Santana. – A garota se obrigou a virar os olhos nas órbitas, ainda não entendera muito bem o que tinha acontecido naquela noite. As pontas dos dedos tocaram a tatuagem – Sabe? A latina que esteve comigo ainda hoje? Não sei bem como vocês puderam ir pra cama em... – Rachel fez aspas com os dedos. – "Uma coisa de duas vezes".

Lucy, que era como ela mesma se referia a ela, tentou realmente arquear a sobrancelha novamente, mas aquilo estava doendo muito. Já tinha obtido um espelho e estava maravilhada... Com o cabelo louro claro, o nariz totalmente arrumado e nenhuma marca estranha em sua face, assim como sem aparelho. Ela estava magra e aquilo era fascinante.

\- Mas eu namoro, não namoro? Alguém mencionou... Com o pai de Beth. – A cabeça parecia estar mais confusa que o normal, então Rachel se aproximou da cama e começou a mexer com as pontas dos dedos nos lençóis.

\- Sei que sua cabeça deve estar uma bagunça agora, mas nós podemos ajudar com isso, de acordo com a doutora Block, Quinn. – A morena suspirou e continuou dobrando o lençol de várias formas diferentes, sem olhar para a garota. – Assim também vamos te contar tudo o que precisa saber, vamos te contar sobre o colégio, faculdade, tudo o que soubermos de ti, tudo bem?

\- Rachel? – Chamou-a e tomou sua mão com um sorriso leve, não conseguia entender o medo que parecia estar escondido por detrás dos olhos castanhos. – Vai ser ótimo se puder me ajudar...

As meninas sorriram e iriam continuar o assunto, Lucy estava afoita para saber melhor sobre sua vida que era tão diferente do inferno que vivia, onde ela era loira, popular, tinha uma filha, namorado e amigos. Qual era mesmo a sensação de ter amigos que realmente iam atrás de você vindos de tão longe, só porque ela tinha sofrido um acidente? Isso Lucy não conheceria, mas Quinn sim. E isso era incrível.

\- Hey, Q. e Hobbit, estamos entrando. – Santana anunciou de mãos dadas com Brittany, que estava parecendo cansada.

Rachel facilmente podia lembrar da época onde todos tratavam a loira mais alta como inferior, mas ela era incrível era inteligente e iria fazer coisas grandes. Só o fato dela estar ali e dando suporte a todos, como estava, provava isso e deixava todos os amigos com uma sensação de orgulho muito grande. Facilmente provado no sorriso bobo de Santana.

\- Santana e Brittany, certo? – O olhar correu diretamente para Rachel que comprovou com um sorriso. – Eu só... Não deveriam ser proibidas visitas? Não me então mal, mas...

\- É horário de visita, Q. – Sorriu Brittany que pulou até a amiga e entrelaçou seus dedos sem medo, e pela primeira vez a outra loira não se afastou no mesmo momento com o toque. – Todos estão autorizados a entrar, mas somente dois por vez, e a Rachel que é sua namorada... Mas ela não é, ok? O Puck sim é!

Tudo bem, ela ainda estava falando como se aquilo fosse um segredo, o olhar novamente correu para Rachel que sorriu apaziguando, a morena estava começando a notar que ela seria a ancora de Quinn por algum tempo, mas não estava se importando muito.

\- Rach, quando vai voltar para New York? – Perguntou Santana de forma tranquila enquanto se recostava a uma parede, o olhar de Lucy correu por todas as feições na sala como se pedisse explicações sobre o que ocorria ali. – Afinal, você tem uma peça para apresentar, não?

\- Obrigada por lembrar, Satã. – Comentou e puxou o telefone, discou rapidamente tomando algumas respirações mais longas. – Olá, sim sou eu... – O sorriso se abriu e a voz tornou-se mais leve, uma artimanha de Rachel. – Eu sei, eu sei... Uma pessoa muito importante para mim sofreu um acidente e no momento eu sou o mais... Sim, exatamente! – O tom de voz soou diferente novamente e Brittany riu. – Oh, obrigada! Não imagina como isso é importante... Sim, estarei lá! Tenha uma bela semana... – O dedo rapidamente acionou a tela do celular que brilhava e ela sorriu. – Preciso estar lá para a apresentação de segunda, mas terei os próximos quatro dias livres.

\- Eles realmente te amam, baixinha. – Santana riu e negou com a cabeça em seguida, ela sabia melhor do que ninguém como todos ali amavam Rachel Berry. E ela era muito boa como Fanny Brice de toda forma.

\- Ahn... Eu acho que... – Lucy estava um pouco perdida no meio das amigas de Quinn e aquilo a fez franzir o cenho, não entendendo muito bem com quem Rachel estava conversando.

Rapidamente Brittany explicou que Rachel fazia parte de um musical famoso, Santana complementou levemente explicando sobre o que falava e como elas já haviam visto o filme, mas Rachel só precisou complementar lembrando-a que a – atualmente – loira havia mandado flores para ela no dia de abertura quando Kurt e Blaine apareceram e expulsaram as outras duas garotas.

O tempo de visita passou correndo, os meninos falaram sobre moda, falaram sobre os vestidinhos que ela usava com cardigã e cada um dos trajes que já tinham usado no Glee Club, ajudando-a a entender mais sobre isso. Mercedes explicou como elas se tornaram verdadeiramente amigas e um sentimento de agradecimento realmente passou por Lucy, ao passo que ela se sentiu mal por ter usado o garoto Sam.

Ainda tinham muitas histórias e cada um só mostrava como tinha conhecido Quinn quando uma garota entrou e Lucy correu os olhos para Rachel que lhe dava sempre novas informações sobre todos que entravam, mas naquele momento só pode ver o olhar estranho e os lábios apertados. A morena baixinha não gostava da outra.

\- Como é bom te ver acordada, superstar. – Comentou a recém chegada e rapidamente deu um beijo em sua testa, ela se encolheu na cama e sentiu todo seu corpo pesar pelo movimento. – Seus amiguinhos de colegial ai? Que saco, cada um deles.

\- Quem é você? – Não pode evitar e nem segurar a si mesma quando ouviu aquelas palavras, cada um dos que entrara ali tinha feito com que ela se sentisse um pouco melhor, mas essa garota não. E isso não era interessante.

\- Adrianne, ah por favor, nós moramos juntas, temos aulas juntas, até numa época pegamos aqueles gêmeos! – Respondeu como se aquilo fosse uma afronta e Lucy só conseguia pensar como Quinn tinha esses relacionamentos.

\- Você realmente não pegou nada do que eu te disse não é? _Ela perdeu a memória, _garota. – Replicou Rachel e com um breve olhar, notava-se que a moreninha estava incrivelmente irritada.

\- Olha só, superstar, era mais legal quando a única pessoa do seu passado que aparecia eram Puck e aquela loirinha, Brittany. – Revirou os olhos e nem sequer notou que Rachel estava parada agora na sua frente com uma aparência nada amigável, então a morena mais alta deu um sorriso falso. – Perdeu alguma coisa?

\- Eu não, mas você sim. – A diva deu um sorriso digno de Broadway e começou a dar alguns passos para frente, o que foi automaticamente pressionando Adrianne a dar alguns passos para trás. – Agora, você já deu seu show e pode ir embora.

Os olhares estavam tensos e nenhuma das morenas se movia, nem um pouco dispostas a deixar nenhum espaço para que a outra chegasse mais perto e tomasse alguma dianteira. Lucy mantinha o olhar fixo em ambas as mulheres e rapidamente notou que não era algo bom que sairia dali.

Foi a mesma coisa que a doutora Block pensou quando entrou no lugar e viu as faíscas, então colocou suas mãos nos ombros de Adrianne e a puxou um passo somente para trás. Rachel olhou pra elas e abrandou um pouco, afastando-se até que esbarrou na cama e sentiu o toque da loira em sua mão.

\- Horário de visitas acabou, sinto muito, mas somente a acompanhante pode permanecer... Então você deveria ir. – Comentou a médica e logo a garota foi cercada por uma enfermeira que a levou a sair do lugar, então a médica voltou-se para Rachel e Quinn. – Seus exames estão com bons resultados e passará a noite em exame, Quinn, mas se tudo depender de como vai poderemos tirar todos os aparelhos, em dois dias poderá estar fora daqui.

\- Isso é uma boa novidade, eu acho... Eu só... – A loira começou e então mordeu o lábio inferior, Rachel apertou sua mão.

\- O que tiver de dúvidas é um bom momento para tirá-las, Quinn, não sinta-se preocupada sobre. – A doutora tentou tranquilizá-la e parou de anotar as informações na ficha da garota.

\- Minha memória, ela tem alguma chance de realmente voltar?

No que ela fez essa pergunta a mão de Rachel a apertou ainda mais forte, era a pergunta que ecoava desde que Quinn tinha acordado e todos seus amigos não podiam deixar de pensar nisso o tempo todo, realmente preocupados. Os olhos esverdeados voaram de rosto em rosto, tentando estudar o que pudesse ali, tentando se adaptar.

\- Eu não vou mentir para você, minha querida. – O apertou afrouxou e aquilo fora ainda mais preocupante. – Você tem chances de voltar a lembrar de boa parte das coisas, um detalhe esquecido ou outro, mas precisará estimular seu cérebro a isso. Exercícios para ele, visitar lugares importantes e até mesmo reviver algumas situações, se bem planejado, podem surtir um efeito e reviver algumas lembranças mais escondidas. – Jennifer continuou e abriu um sorriso em seguida, tranquila. – Outras coisas vão vir com o tempo, sua mente simplesmente vai lembrá-la de uma coisa um dia, do nada. Vai ser confuso no começo, mas seus amigos e sua bela namorada poderão te ajudar nisso.

Rachel se inclinou e beijou a testa de Quinn, era notável que a pressão entorno do quarto havia diminuído bastante, então a morena se afastou para deixar que doutora Jennifer pudesse ter seu trabalho feito. A mulher começou a analisar primeiro o estado aparente da pele da loira, marcando os cortes e roxos, as mãos analisaram apertando algumas partes e notando as reações, principalmente de dor. Foi visto batimentos, o pulmão foi julgado também, e por fim tomaram foco a cabeça da loira. Quando os exames gerais foram completos a mulher se despediu dando um sorriso e avisando que estaria de volta no outro dia e deixando algumas recomendações.

\- Rachel?

\- Sim, Quinn? Aconteceu algo, precisa de algo? – Perguntou a morena virando-se e rapidamente parando de arrumar o pequeno sofá cama que estava começando a realmente parecer um pouco mais aconchegante.

\- Onde eles vão dormir? Eu digo... Aqueles que estiveram aqui hoje? – A loira passou a língua por seus lábios e precisou de uma respiração funda, os remédios estavam deixando-a um pouco fora de si, mas ainda preocupada.

\- Não se preocupe, ou quem sabe se preocupe, Santana e Brittany ficaram em seu apartamento aqui. Mercedes, Sam, Kurt e Blaine precisaram voltar porque tem coisas para fazer logo cedo amanhã. – A morena sorriu quando notou que era somente essa a preocupação da outra e jogou o travesseiro e a coberta sem muita paciência. Sentou-se e começou a se desfazer dos sapatos.

\- Rachel?

\- Sim, Quinn?

\- Eu não estou atrapalhando sua vida, estou? Impedindo-a de fazer algo, ou... Eu não sei se poderia viver com a culpa de estar te atrapalhando como um todo, sabe? – A loira perguntou e rapidamente olhou para a morena que tinha um sorriso torto.

Se a garota soubesse quantas vezes fora o motivo de lágrimas a morena, quantas vezes haviam brigado pelos corredores do MHS e principalmente quantas vezes a morena já se preocupou com ela e largou tudo para saber como aquela loira estava. Maldita cadeira de rodas, acidentes, filhos, problemas, tudo.

\- Não precisa se preocupar comigo, se preocupe somente contigo e em ficar melhor.

Dito isso a garota caiu na cama e olhou o teto, ela se sentia jogada no meio de uma maré brava e tudo estava bagunçado. Enquanto Lucy estava em um vazio completo, tentando saber como assumir que agora era Quinn Fabray.

#

Somente com Santana e Brittany foi fácil para que todos pudessem ficar no quarto, Rachel estava um tanto mal-humorada, isso foi mudado depois que ela pôde tomar um café e também um banho, assim que ela voltou desse momento um sorriso brilhante estava em seus lábios. O dia foi realmente tedioso, todas as mulheres – principalmente Lucy – estavam de pernas para cima e falando sobre bobagens, mas muitas dessas bobagens não envolviam Quinn, elas queriam manter o assunto neutro até que precisasse ser realmente conversado sobre.

\- Espera um minuto, então vocês realmente cantavam pelo meio da escola e ruas... Sem motivo algum? – Perguntou Lucy franzindo o cenho para o que elas estavam contando, os remédios estavam deixando-a um pouco mais lenta do que estava acostumada.

\- Exatamente, loirinha. E você já participou de muitas delas, se quer saber! – Reclamou Santana de braços cruzados e aquilo fez Brittany gargalhar afirmando com a cabeça.

\- Não deveriam somente cantar em competições ou na sala do coral?

\- Seria o comum, Quinn, mas era realmente divertido cantar andando por ai... Eu lembro de cantar "_Love Song_" com você e Santana quando estávamos em New York e você não teve problemas em cantar por nada no meio de NYADA. – Deu de ombros e Brittany bateu palmas.

\- Ou quando cantamos "_We got the beat_", mas você só assistiu, porque você estava rebelde. – Comentou e sorriu em seguida quando Lucy ofereceu-lhe um sorriso, já tinha se acostumado com o pensamento sem filtro de Brittany e estava achando amigável.

As histórias continuaram, mas agora eram na maior parte do tempo com a latina brigando com Rachel sobre ela ser uma diva e cada uma das saídas que ela já tinha dado no glee club que só a faziam "querer chutar a merda fora dela" ou algo com palavras bem pesadas. Brittany estava rindo e parou do lado da loira para começar a trançar e brincar com seu cabelo, visivelmente distraída.

Lucy estava realmente contente pelo fato que Quinn tinha encontrado pessoas assim, mas o que ela esquecera somente a deixava interessada. Interrompendo seus pensamentos duas enfermeiras entraram com novas roupas de cama e novas roupas para a loira, assim como dois pratos com comida.

\- Sinto muito interromper a conversa, mas aqui está a comida para a paciente e acompanhante, mas antes terá que tomar banho e trocaremos as roupas de cama. – Comentou a mais velha entre elas com um sorriso, deixando a roupa de cama separada e as comidas deixadas em um lugar apropriado.

\- Eu acho que eu e Brit-Brit vamos almoçar e deixar você tomar seu banho e comer sossegada, loirinha. – Comentou Santana dando um sorriso e um beijo dado na testa de Rachel provou que ela realmente já iria. Sim, amigável, Santana.

Rapidamente elas prometeram que voltariam mais tarde e despediram-se, Rachel manteve-se comendo quando as enfermeiras levaram Quinn para o banho, uma manteve-se ajudando-a e outra trocou os lençóis rapidamente. Assim que ela voltou e ergueu sua perna pode comer, o que deixou-a mais calma.

Até que Santana e Brittany voltassem Rachel zapeou os canais na televisão, Quinn havia apagado assim que os remédios foram aplicados em seu soro e ainda não havia acordado. Ela estava mergulhada em ócio até que seu celular começou a vibrar em seu colo, desesperadamente.

\- Alô? – Chamou e aguardou dois segundos até a voz de seus dois pais se misturaram, então ela sorriu, seu sorriso extremamente grande, como era tão praxe. – Oi, pai! Papai! – Silenciou-os e ouviu sobre algumas novidades que eles tinham, sobre seus trabalhos e a cidade. Lima não era mais a mesma para ela depois que New Directions tinha acabado. – Isso é perfeito, papai! Fico realmente feliz pela expansão... Ahn, eu estou em um hospital de Yale.

\- YALE?! – O grito realmente passou do telefone e tomaram o ambiente.

\- Sim, Quinn sofreu um acidente de carro... – Uma risadinha tomou seus lábios. – Eu acho que ela está tornando-o um péssimo hábito, pai. Ela está bem, tem uma perna quebrada, roxos por todo o corpo e bateu a cabeça forte... Sim, sim, ela acabou perdendo boa parte de suas memórias. – Comentou e precisou responder mais um inquérito dos pais, que ficaram tão afeiçoados a loira depois de seu quase-casamento com Finn, ela era grata a isso.

A conversa durou um bom tempo enquanto ela contava cada detalhe do que tinha passado e estava passando no momento desde que tinha acordado na manhã anterior, os pais ouviram e como sempre questionaram muito, mas também fizeram com que ela risse muito. Lucy realmente estava prestando atenção em cada um dos detalhes, como ela falava, ria ou movia as mãos quanto mais continuava a conversa. Ela não queria, mas acabou chamando atenção quando a médica encarregada entrou no ambiente já cumprimentando-a.

A morena rapidamente desligou o telefone e observou os exames gerais. Doutora Jennifer estava tomando todo cuidado e tinha rapidamente ganho a afeição do "casal" e assim era sempre bem recebida. Os avanços cerebrais estavam sendo controlados e não tinham dado alterações preocupantes, assim ela estava despreocupada. O único momento de preocupação era aquele em que a memória da loira era avistada, o fato que ela ainda não se lembrava de nada novo, era levemente preocupante.

\- Você está ótima, senhorita Fabray. – Comentou dando-lhe um sorriso enquanto ouvia sua respiração. – Sua liberação poderá sair amanhã pela manhã, visto que seus resultados saem ainda hoje.

\- Isso é uma ótima notícia, não é, Quinn? – Disse Rachel tomando seu lugar ao lado da cabeceira da cama para pegar a mão da loira entre as suas, um gesto que se tornara relativamente comum nos últimos dois dias.

\- Eu já deixei tudo pronto, porque eu não estarei aqui para liberá-la. – Continuava a mulher mais velha. – Então terá uma lista de deveres e também alguns lembretes simples do que deverá ser feito... Lista de alimentos, treinamentos para seu cérebro...

\- Doutora Block, o que poderemos fazer, em longo prazo, para ajuda-la com a memória? – Perguntou a morena, Lucy podia sentir os dedos dela apertando um pouco mais sua mão.

\- Mantenha-a sobre sua visão, não é aconselhável que ela volte a faculdade e isso já foi conversado, pessoalmente, com o reitor. – Lucy ergueu uma sobrancelha enquanto ajeitava-se na cama. – Tentem mantê-la perto de amigos, em lugares conhecidos, mostrar coisas que já aconteceram, formar essas memórias ou simplesmente trazê-las de volta de alguma forma, é o melhor que fará.

Dito isso houveram despedidas e pedidos de melhores, a doutora tinha outros pacientes para ver e as meninas estavam contentes com as notícias. Elas teriam somente que planejar como tudo seria feito e isso realmente seria feito, elas iriam garantir isso.


End file.
